lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
NEW LAW OF FORCE
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) November 24, 2015 ' INTRODUCTION' Newton in his PRINCIPIA (1687) begins with a set of definitions: mass, M, momentum, P = Mu, inertia mass Mo, force, F, centripetal force F = Mu2/r. For understanding the origin of the concept of force in a conserved mechanical energy of a system subject to conservative forces one can read Newton’s first law of inertia. But there is implied only the definition of force as the “cause” of change of velocity. Then in Newton’s own formulation of the second law he states that the force acting on a body is equal to the rate of change of its momentum . That is F = dp/dt = d(Mu)/dt This formula of Newton which contains the variable mass M is a simple generalization arising naturally from observations of collisions in which there are contact forces of short time. Note that though such forces cannot be transmitted to an observer, in fact, they are due to electromagnetic forces between molecules, atoms, and nucleons acting at a distance. ( See my “MODIFICATION OF RELATIVITY” ). Also for the continuously acting at a distance gravity it was far more convenient to define force differently by using the constant inertial mass Mo of Galileo’s acceleration α. That is F = Moα. or F = Mo (du/dt) It is this version of Newton’s second law formalized by Euler in 1750, that was eventually adopted in Newtonian mechanics. In other words Newton's second law contain's the variable mass M used by Einstein for the formulation of the famous equation E = mc2 , which led to my discovery of the law of Photon-Matter Interection for explaining the correct photoelectric effect in the systems of non conservative forses. Whereas in the Newtonian Mechanics of conservative forces,that is, in the absence of absorption or emission of the particles of light, we upply the fundamental equation F = Mo (du/dt) containing the constant inertial mass Mo of moving bodies when the potantial energy turns to the kinetic energy.. Under this condition for the systems of conservative forces we nay write Fds = dW = Mo udu or FΔs = Δw = Mou2/2 Note that Einstein in his invalid special relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) abandoned the constant inertial mass Mo and suggested the wrong rest mass Mo which could increase during the transformation of the potential energy into the kinetic one. So he violated this conservation law by suggesting incorrectly that Newton’s laws under his invalid relativity should be modified. Ironically Einstein in his invalid general relativity applied the constant inertial mass Mo of Newtonian mechanics which invalidates his relativistic mass of his special relativity. On the other hand the bending of light not only invalidates his second postulation of special relativity but also it led to the wrong hypothesis that it is due to a fallacious “curvature of space-time”. In fact, the bending of light was predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner in 1801. Note that Planck in 1907 in order to interpret the gravitational properties of light (predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner) showed that his quanta of energy do have mass m = hν/c2 . On this basis I revealed that when a photon moves in perpendicular direction to gravity its mass behaves like the constant inertial mass Mo of Galileo’s projectile according to which the gravity cannot affect the horizontal velocity and produces only an acceleration along the direction of gravity. So for photons we may apply Euler’s formula as F = mo(du/dt) Here the photon has a constant inertial mass mo= hν/c2 at a given frequency ν. To conclude, in all mechanical energies the Euler formula applies not only on bodies with constant inertial mass but also on photons when they move in perpendicular direction to the gravitational force F. EXPLANATION OF THE GRAVITATIONAL FREQUENCY SHIFT AND NEW DEFINITION OF THE UNIT OF FORCE ''' In my model of dipolic photons (1993), which behave like moving dipoles, a photon operates at the velocity c with equal electric and magnetic forces. That is, a photon cannot move faster than c because the repulsive magnetic force becomes greater than the electric attraction. So under the constant velocity c of photons I used Newton’s formula F = dp/dt of his second law as F = dp/dt = c(dm/dt) This formula in terms of energy can be written Fds = dw = (cdm/dt)ds = dmc2 = hdν. In other words, the force here affects not the velocity but the mass and since the photon cannot accelerate along the c direction the acceleration during this gravitational interaction must approach to zero under a length contraction and a time dilation. To conclude for all photons when interact with massive stars with gravitational forces parallel to c one must apply my formula according to which the photon mass changes under a length contraction and a time dilation. Since dm = hdν/c2 one can explain the experiments of the so-called gravitational red shift. That is, this application of the well-established laws invalidates Einstein's ideas that the gravitational red shift is due to his strange "curvature of space time" under his principle of equivalence which cannot be applied here because the mass of photon is changing due to the constant velocity c. In general when a force is parallel to the speed of light c we may define the unit of force in the MKS system of units to be the amount needed to increase the photon mass per one second. Today it is well known that one newton (N ) is the force needed to accelerate one kilogram of mass at the rate of one metre per second squared. In 1946 Conférence Générale des Poids et Mesures (CGPM) resolution 2 standardized the unit of force in the MKS system of units to be the amount needed to accelerate 1 kilogram of mass at the rate of 1 metre per second squared. In 1948 the 9th CGPM resolution 7 adopted the name "newton" for this force. The MKS system then became the blueprint for today's SI system of units. The newton thus became the standard unit of force in le Système International d'Unités (SI), or International System of Units. Now comparing the Euler formula with my formula of the increase of photon mass one may write F = Mo (Δu/Δt) = c(Δm/Δt) Since F = 1N, Mo = 1 Kg = 106 mg (milligrams), Δu =1m/s and Δt = 1s, one gets Δm/Δt = Mo/c = 106 /3x108 = 0.003333 mg/ s That is, here the unit of force (N) is the amount needed to increase (1/300) milligram of the photon mass per one second. '''I DISCOVERED THE UNIFIED LAWS OF GRAVITY AND OF ELECTROMAGNETISM WHEN A PHOTON INTERACTS WITH A CHARGED PARTICLE After the French-Tessman experiment (1963) which showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s moving fields, in 1993 I presented at the International conference “Frontiers of Fundamental Physics” my model of dipolic photons of mass m and opposite charges which explain the gravitational and electromagnetic properties of photons. In this case a photon behaves like a moving electric dipole of charges +q and – q. For simplicity when the distance R between the charges is perpendicular to the velocity u, applications of the Coulomb and Ampere laws (without using the false fields) give electric attraction Fe and magnetic repulsion Fm as Fe = Kq2/R2 and Fm = kq2u2/R2 Since in 1856 Weber found that K/k = c2 and for u = c one concludes that the photon operates at c when Fe = Fm. According to Newton’s third law they appear at the same time. Today physicists believe that Maxwell in his fallacious theory of electromagnetism unified the wrong electric and magnetic fields. In the “Electromagnetism-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “A theory of electromagnetism, known as classical electromagnetism, was developed by various physicists over the course of the 19th century, culminating in the work of James Clerk Maxwell, who unified the preceding developments into a single theory and discovered the electromagnetic nature of light”. In fact, the electromagnetic nature of light was discovered by Faraday in 1845 and the connection of electric and magnetic forces with the velocity of light was discovered by Weber. Therefore Maxwell in the introduction of his electromagnetic theory wrote: “…and that the velocity of propagation υ, found from experiments such as those of Weber, which expresses the number of electrostatic units of electricity which are contained in one electromagnetic unit”. Then, for understanding the interaction of a photon with the charge (-e) of an electron we do not use the false concept of fields which did much retard the progress of physics. Instead we use the vectors of electric and magnetic intensities Ey and Bz . ( See my “INTENSITY AND FALSE FIELD” ) They are applied at the center of the dipole given by Ey = 2Kq/r2 and Bz = 2kqc/r2 where r = R/2. Since K/k = c2 one gets Ey / Bz = c Note that the two opposite charges interact with (-e) at a distance in terms of Ey and Bz . In this case we observe the same increase of mass under a length contraction and a time dilation since the magnetic force on the electron is directed in parallel direction to the velocity c. Here the opposite charges of photon interact with (-e) in terms of Ey and Bz as Ey (-e) dy = dw and Bz(-e) (dy/dt) = Fm = or Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt Since Fmdt = dp we can write dp = dmc because the Fmdt is directed along the direction of the c due to the velocity dy/dt which appears after the electric interaction. However this violates Newton’s third law. Under this condition the velocity dy/dt must approach to zero under a length contraction and a time dilation. That is, since Ey/Bz = c one gets dw = dmc2. This gives the same result as that of the photon gravitational interaction. To conclude we revealed that the laws of gravity and electromagnetism acting at a distance are unified, because the gravitational and electromagnetic properties of a photon give the same results under a length contraction and a time dilation. This situation based on the well-established laws invalidates both special and general relativity according to which the length contraction and the time dilation are based on wrong hypotheses violating not only the forces of laws acting at a distance but also the two conservation laws of mass and energy under a fallacious “ether structure” or a strange “curvature of spacetime”. ' ' 'FOR THE EXPLANATION OF THE KAUFMANN EXPERIMENT I DISCOVERED THAT DURING THE INTERACTION OF A PHOTON WITH A PARTICLE THE FORCE IS EQUAL TO THE CHANGE OF BOTH THE MASS AND VELOCITY OF THE PARTICLE WHICH INVALIDATES EINSTEIN'S IDEAS ' According to our discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION when photons interact with electrons the photons are absorbed to give both their energy hν and mass m as hν/m = ΔW/ΔΜ = c2 It is indeed unfortunate that Einstein for the explanation of the photoelectric effect under the influence of wrong Maxwell’s fields suggested that photons are massless quanta of fields providing only quanta of energy. Under this false idea he formulated his incomplete formula E = mc2 which did much to retard the progress of physics, because it violates the two conservation laws of energy and mass. In fact, in the Bohr model the energy ΔE of the charge-charge interaction of 13.6 eV turns into the energy hν of the generation of photon, while the mass defect ΔΜ of the electron during the binding energy turns into the mass m = hν/c2 of the photon.( See my “DISCOVERY OF PHOTON MASS”). This situation invalidates dramatically the special relativity according to which the orbiting electron around the nucleus should have greater mass. In the opposite reaction during the absorption of the photon energy both the mass M and the velocity u of an electron are changed under the application of Newton’s formula of his second law as Fds = dw = d(Mu)/dtds = d(Mu)u = (Mdu + udM)u = dMc2 If one applies my formula which says that the force changes not only the velocity u of the particle but also its mass M he will explain the result of the Kaufmann experiment given by M2 / Mo2 = c2/ (c2- u2) Here Mo is the constant inertial mass before the interaction and M is the increasing mass during the interaction. Note that in the Kaufmann experiment the electron absorbs a non mechanical energy on our earth which is due to the photons of sun. In other words under the photosynthesis the energy of the sun’s rays is the source of all non mechanical energies on our earth. Now differentiating the above equation we get M2c2 = M2u2 or 2MdMc2 = 2MdM u2 + 2udu M2 Or dMc2 = ( Mdu + udM ) u Here one concludes that the Kaufmann experiment cannot be explained by the wrong theories of Lorentz and Einstein which led to the crisis of physics (under the violation of the two conservation laws of mass and energy) but by the well-established laws. In the same way the three fundamental interactions of electric, magnetic, and gravitational forces acting at a distance cannot be replaced by the theories which complicated the interactions and then in vain tried to unify the complications. In other words in our universe the energy does not turn mass and all forces like contact forces and the so-called weak and strong interactions are due to the acting at a distance gravitational, electric, and magnetic forces of the well-established laws of Newton Coulomb and Ampere.( See my “OUR EARLY UNIVERSE”). It is fortunate that the Bohr model and the Schrodinger equations are based on the well-established laws. Category:Fundamental physics concepts